facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Heists (GTA V)
'''Heists '''are types of missions in ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''It involves the player on how they want to approach the heist and who they want in their crew at the heist. Overview Heists The Jewel Store Job Michael De Santa enlists the help of Lester Crest and Franklin Clinton to rob the Vangelico Jewelry Store to pay back money to Mexican drug cartel leader Martin Madrazo for wrecking his mistresses' deck. They were two methods of completing this heist. The loud approach involved having Michael, the driver and the gunman go in the store and hold everyone hostage. Michael and the driver will then start ransacking the store while Franklin waits outside with the bikes. The smart approach involved driving a Primo to the store, Franklin will be dropped at the construction site while the driver and gunman park the Bugstas van in front of the jewel store. Franklin will use several cans of knockout gas to knock out everyone inside the store, Michael, the gunman and driver will enter the store to rob it. The escape route ends the same on both approaches. Franklin, the driver and the gunman will use the bikes to escape from the store and police then go through a tunnel with cops waiting outside. Michael and the hacker will then use a truck to prevent police vehicles from getting to the bikers. The crew will then escape in the truck. The Merryweather Heist Trevor Phillips enlists the help of Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Wade Hebert and Floyd Hebert to rob Merryweather Security of a high-tech device. They were two approaches of doing so: Freight and Offshore. The Freight option involves Franklin finding a four-seater vehicle and drop Franklin on the side of Miriam Turner Overpass at the Port of Los Santos. Afterwards, Franklin will go to the Vantage Point. Franklin is to use a sniper rifle to take out the guards on the freighter with a thermal scope. Michael will then plant three sticky bombs at the bow pillar, first mast and second mast. Franklin will then detonate the explosives and wreck the ship. Michael will go into the water in a Scuba Suit, searching for the device. Trevor will then use the Submersible to pick the device up and a crane will pick up Trevor. If Offshore is chosen, a four-seater vehicle must be found. Michael will get into a Cargobob and go above the Submersible and use the grappling hook to pick it up. Michael will fly to the test site on Paleto Cove, and after flying close to it, will drop off Trevor in the test site. Trevor will search for the device in the Submersible. Michael will then pick up Trevor and return to the airstrip at Sandy Shores. On both options though, Lester Crest will show up and inform them they need to return the device for their own safety without payment. Blitz Play Ordered by the FIB; Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips will take down a Securicar, steal the security bonds and fight off several waves of police until an opening is found which allows each of them to escape. Masks, boiler suits, Tow Truck and a Garbage Truck are used in the heist. At first, Trevor uses binoculars to locate the incoming Securicar while Michael blocks their path with the Garbage Truck and Franklin then runs into the truck and causes it to crash. Franklin then uses Sticky Bombs to blow off the truck's backdoors to collect the money. To fight off the waves, Franklin and Michael take their defensive positions near a truck while Trevor takes his defensive position in an elevated area. The Paleto Score Another job for the FIB; Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips and Franklin Clinton with a hired gun to raid the bank in Paleto Bay and fend off both the local police and military. Michael, Trevor and the hired gun enter the bank and takes everyone hostage, they then collect the money and the gunman welds the safe deposit box room's door open with a blowtorch. They then collect the money and use armored suits to fend off the local police and eventually the military. Franklin then drives a Dozer to the team and assists them flee from incoming Rhino Tanks. The four (or three if a bad gunman is chosen) will go through the chicken factory to escape on a train. The Bureau Raid Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton raid the FIB Building to retrieve incriminating evidence against Steve Haines. The Big Score Pressured on by Merryweather, Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips go for the biggest heist of their lives to steal millions of dollars worth of gold bullion from the Union Depository. Crew Members Drivers *Eddie Toh (14% cut) *Karim Denz (8% cut) *Talinia Martinez (5% cut) Gunmen *Chef (12% cut) *Daryl Jones (6% cut) *Gustova Mota (14% cut) *Hugh Welsh (7% cut) *Karl Abolaji (8% cut) *Norm Richards (7% cut) *Patrick McReary (12% cut) Hackers *Christian Feltz (10% cut) *Paige Harris (15% cut) *Rickie Luckens (4% cut) Grand Theft Auto Online Heists is yet to be added when the Heists update is released. According to IGN, Heists will be missions similar to Heists in story mode involving a crew, a target and splitting the reward. A heist requires four players at rank 12 or above, with one designated as the Heist Leader. The Heist Leader must own a high-end apartment so they'd have a room to set up the planning board. Story Mode planner Lester Crest and a new character will contact the Heist Leader directly when a new heist is available, and the leader can invite players into the crew, assign positions, pick outfits and allocate each player's cut. On the other hand, he heist leader will need to personally front the set-up costs in order to successfully pull off the heist. Unlike the leader, the crew members get a payout for each prep mission, while the leader won't receive the payout until the finale is complete. Some missions have all players working in one unit, some require players to take on specific tasks like hacking or crowd control, while others require players to split into smaller teams to complete separate high value objectives. Several heists revealed so far: *A Prison Bus bust involving infiltrating the LSPD *Stealing jets from an aircraft carrier *Robbing the Fleeca Bank on the Great Ocean Highway *Stealing a sports car in transit with the use of a Cargobob *Raiding a luxury yacht similar to Dignity Category:GTA V Missions